


Dead to Them

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Dw100 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written for dw100 in 2005. Set at The Parting of the Ways.





	Dead to Them

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for dw100 in 2005. Set at The Parting of the Ways.

Jack dragged himself up from where he had slumped when the Tardis had disappeared. He wasn’t sure if it was the pain of dying or of being left alone that crushed the air from his lungs, set his heart beating so fast that he thought it would burst right through his ribs.

He was dead to them. And here he stood alive, but alone. With only his memories to keep him company.

“Or whatever memories bother to stick around,” he told the empty room. And now he was talking to himself. Not a bad way to go really, he mused.


End file.
